epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 52/@comment-109.100.178.217-20141227153439
If Hippocrates and House two would manage to meet, they would definitely argue with themselves: they are like fire and the water. And House would use his sarkasm for sure. And here are the lyrics (keep in mind, English is not my mother language) (House) "I will here today treat you hereby to death Punched with my diagnoses - you'll soon be out of your breath" "Primum non nocere? Who cares about your lines? Your oath is a bullshit since everybody lies" (Primum non nocere ="First, do not harm" in Latin, spelled the way used in South Europe - c is very softened, like in the Slavic languages, e.g Russian correctly spelled "tch" in Tchaikovsky - or between Polish "cz" and "ć") “I can’t believe that your medicine had been considered potent While you’re worse in Anatomy than first-year medicine student” "I'm an amoral doctor with outstanding results Your moral dilemmas bring only death accounts" "You treat your patients well, while you just watch how they die? I guess it's high time to call you Mr. Hypocrite" (well=with dignity and kindness (for Hippocrates), well=effectively (for House)) (Hippocrates) “As for me, you don’t deserve to be called physician, Greg Cause that title’s too high for a nasty junkie jerk "You don't treat anybody, you just only make a shot Your patients do not die only due to unreal plot" (can use stupid/goddamn instead of unreal) “From the Father of Medicine - what else have you expected? For over two millennia doctors used what I’ve invented” “You’re a shitty MC, and a crazy M.D. For me, you are just a Medical Failure – M.F., see?” “Such famous diagnostician, but a lousy teacher You couldn’t even teach Hugh Laurie, what could cause him a seizure!” Your episodes are so schematic, I’m just bored from déjà vu When I want a solution, I skip to the minute thirty three” “But come closer now cause I see you’ve got pain problem I'll treat your leg, House, but there won’t be drugs to solve it” (House) “Oh, shut up, you idiot, don’t flatter yourself, Greek (Cause) Single antibiotic saved more lifes than you did” Ethics won’t ever get your patient regenerated Your faith in humanity is clearly overrated” “My worthness is impeccable, Cuddy would agree on that For she turned down for me one hundred million dollars, mad?”(situation with Vogler) “ You will soon be pale as my handy whiteboard When I diagnose your incurable perfectionist, moron” (Hippocrates) “Could you use, please, one phrase, that is really yours? Cause from what I’ve heard, they’re just David Shore’s" “Back in my time, I had got the hundreds of followers with ease While with your “fame” you do only have prostitutes and a Wilson’s disease! “Now I think it's time to push my "Trittered" switch, To surely make you join with your Cutthroat Bitch" (= make you dead) "You won't find your lupus here, wanna-be sociopath Go play with your ball or bleed to death in your bath" (House is not a sociopath, he just acts as one on purpose as some kind of psychological self-defence, and as for bleedin’ in bath - literally, see the scene from 22th episode from 7th season). (House) Oh yes. your balls..... (House become silent and just walk out of the battle, leaving Hippocrates confused) Also: see House's medical reviews by Dr. Scott on politedissent.com. Here comes the "cliche" moment, when House get an idea during doing sth irrelevant to case (usually conversation with Wilson or work in clinic with casual patients)) We have here a mixture of historical character of great influence, good dose of sarcasm/ intelligent humour, popular fictional person and total crash of two antagonistic behaviours and natures of the characters. I think it's enough for rap battle. What do You think about it?